


Accidents Happen

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Hulks Out, F/M, Minor Injuries, Reader is Bruces daughter, Sexism, Teenagers, car crash, don't drink and drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: When a drunken teenager crashes into your car, Bruce tries his best to stay calm. He doesn't quite succeed.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Support! If you don’t mind I have a similar request but with Bruce Banner. So its Bruce Banner is your dad and maybe you get into a car accident or something and he’s trying to stay calm but The Hulk takes over. The avengers fearing for you try to stop him but in the end realized he’s trying to save you! Super fluffy hulk x Bruce Banner daughter?

You hummed happily, moving your head to the song stuck in your head. The street lamps on the side of the rode made the inside of your car look cosy. You were driving carefully through the night. Your dad sat beside you, looking equally happy. You hadn't seen each other in a long time, due to him being an Avenger. You were currently driving home, Bruce had agreed to sleep over at your place. He needed to be away from work for a little time. You noticed a car speeding up from behind you, but paid no mind to it. Suddenly the whole car was jerked. Your head shot forward. As your head hit the stirring wheel, you felt a blinding pain. Bruce caught himself with his hands, and immediately touched your shoulder. "(YN)?!" He sounded panicked, voice unsteady. You groaned, slowly pushing your torso back up. "I'm... fine. I think." You looked over to him, vision blurry. Something sticky was on your forehead, probably blood. Your forehead pulsed with your heartbeat. You got out of the car to calm down and look at the damage. And also to make sure nobody else was hurt. Bruce got out as well, still looking worriedly at you.

Four people were in the car that had crashed into you, two guys and two girls. All of them seemed dazed, but not wounded. Their car was a total wreck, whilst yours could still be saved. You noticed Bruce talking to someone on his phone. Your best guess was an ambulance. You opened one of the doors to the car and slightly shook the guy. He groaned, opening his eyes and looking straight through you. "Are you alright?", you asked, leaning over the guy to shake the other one awake. "Yeah", he croaked, and you smelled the alcohol reeking from his mouth. Drunk driving. Not good. "I called an ambulance!", your dad yelled, pressing his phone against his ear again. Who was he calling now? Whilst you watched your father the guys had fully awakened and woken up the girls. All four of them got out of the car, wobbling slightly either from alcohol or the shock. You really hoped it was the latter. The driver stepped to the front of the car, and his hands found the way into his hair. "Son of a bitch! My car!" The other guy leaned on his knees, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Fuck. Dad's gonna kill us!", one of the girls yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You stupid bitch!" The owner of the car yelled, making you flinch. "What?", you stammered. "You drove so goddamn slow, you fucking whore! I didn't fucking see you! Fucking women can't drive!" "How- how is that my fault?!" Anger was now growing in you, and you forgot your pain. You felt Bruce stand behind you, ready to step in if he needed to. "That's it, I'm calling the police.", the sister said, getting her phone out. "And our dad. He has money. You'll go to jail for that, bitch." "Excuse me? You are drunk, not me. And you're the one that crashed into me!" The other guy bared his teeth. "That's the reason women should never leave the kitchen! You fucking bitches can't drive!" Bruce stepped in, shoulders tense. You could see his eyes turning green. Not good. "I think that's enough.", he growled, glaring. You could tell he was trying to keep his calm.

The driver squinted, scowl deepening. "Who the fuck are you? A fucking driving instructor? Or are you her sugar daddy?" Your dads jaw clenched. "You should just shut up." Bruce seemed to grow bigger. Defiantly not good. "Besides, I already called the police." He turned around, eyes completely green now. You stopped him from storming off, putting your hands on his shoulders. "Dad, it's okay." He sighed, calming down a bit. "We'll still sue your asses. You're gonna be in debt once we win. You're gonna have to sell your pussy and mouth and asshole!" That struck a nerve in Bruce. He turned around, growing and turning green in a matter of seconds. The Hulk roared, clenching his fists. He pulled his arm back, ready to swing a punch. "Dad!", you yelled, watching the hulk turn around. His eyes turned softer. He turned his head back to the now scared teenagers, and roared again. Then, he stormed off into the woods.

"A.. a-a-a monster. A fucking m-monster!" You pulled out your phone, dialling Tony's number. "Tony? Yeah, we have a problem. Dad kinda... hulked out in front of four drunk teenagers?", you whispered into your phone, making sure that said teenagers didn't hear you. Tony sighed on the other end. "Where is he now?" You looked to the direction your dad had vanished. "A forest." - "Good. They're drunk, right?" - "Yeah" - "Play dumb. Just tell the police you don't know why they're talking about a green giant. They'll blame the alcohol. I'll handle the rest." You smiled. "Thank you, Tony." You heard him chuckle. "You know that's not want I want to hear!" You laughed quietly. "You're my favourite uncle." You heard him huff at your sarcasm, but also caught the quiet 'better' he mumbled. "When the police is gone I'll go search for dad." "No, no! We'll search for him! It's way too dangerous for you!" You rolled your eyes, sighing when you heard the sirens of both police and ambulance. "He won't hurt me. I'm his daughter." - "But-!" - "Look, I have to go now. Love you." - "(YN)-!"

You were the first one to be treated by the paramedics. You got a patch on the wound on your head and a blanket around you. The police asked everybody what happened, did an alcohol and a drug test on all of you. Of course, they didn't believe a thing the teenagers said. And after they were sure nobody was hurt, they took the teenagers with them. The paramedics wanted to bring you to the hospital, but you declined. "I called my uncle. He'll bring me home. I'll wait for him here", you said. After the ambulance was out of sight, you ran into the forest. Your phone vibrated in your pocket, you looked at the screen only to see ten messages from Tony. You decided to ignore him and kept on searching for your father. "Dad?", you called. A few trees were ripped out of the floor. It was probably the right way to go then. 

You found him with his back turned to you, breathing heavily. "Dad", you said softy. The Hulk jerked his body around, seemingly ready to tear your head off. He growled, but didn't attack. You tried to appear calm, taking small steps towards him. "It's okay, dad. It's just me. Take a deep breath. Everything's fine, I'm fine, you're fine." He seemed to deflate a little with every step you took. He shrunk completely once you touched his arm. He knelt on the forest floor, tears on his face and hair dishevelled. You hugged your dad. A heavy thud sounded behind you, causing you to flinch. "(YN)!" Tony. In his iron man suit. With his weapons pointed right at you. "It's fine, Tony!", you yelled, holding Bruce upright. Natasha, Clint and Steve dropped from a helicopter. Thor wasn't there because he was in Asgard. Tony was baffled, absolutely confused. Steve just looked awkwardly from your shirtless father to Tony and back. Clint smiled, happy that the threat has been dealt with. Natasha just sighed. 

You kept your arms around your father in the helicopter. You didn't want to give him the impression you were going to leave him, or that you were scared of him. Bruce had fallen asleep in your arms. "So... that guy insulted you, and Bruce lost it?", Steve clarified. You nodded, careful to not make too much movement. "He was just trying to protect me, or well... my honour?" Clint huffed, clearly amused. "So that's why Tony made some calls before we came here." 

You and your dad were left alone once the helicopter had landed. You shook his shoulder slightly, waking him up softly. He stayed silent on the way to his room. His guilty expression didn't fade, but he couldn't take his eyes off of you. "Is it okay if I spend the night here?", you asked, sitting down on the bed. He nodded quickly. "Of course! If you want to..." His gaze turned to the floor. "I'm... sorry you had to see that..." You stood up again, stopping right in front of Bruce. "Dad, it's okay. Nothing happened and nobody got hurt." You saw his arms twitch, as if he wanted to embrace you. You decided to reach out first, wrapping your arms around your fathers form. He tensed, not expecting you to move, but soon returned the embrace. "I love you. You and the other guy. You can't be without him, and he can't be without you. I'm not scared. You would never hurt me." You tightened your grip, pressing yourself against him. Bruce let out a deep sigh, happy to not have lost you in any way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
